


a soft place to fall [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Plans For The Future, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Chroma Conclave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "a soft place to fall" by cinderfell."With the help of a blanket, a bottle of wine, and Percy, Vex plans out her house."





	a soft place to fall [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SUNNYSlDES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNYSlDES/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a soft place to fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432839) by [SUNNYSlDES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNYSlDES/pseuds/SUNNYSlDES). 

Length: 12:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20soft%20place%20to%20fall.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20soft%20place%20to%20fall%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "creation" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to cinderfell for having blanket permission!


End file.
